Owner's Cup 2009 - Round 3
Do you know evil? You may think you know what evil looks like. My opponent calls himself evil. He does look the part. A huge, hulking man, who has committed terrible, terrible acts of violence. Yet, I say unto you, evil comes in many varieties, and has many forms. Allow me to illustrate. A door creaks open onto a dark room. The light in the room leaks through grimy, boarded up windows. Weak, but there’s enough of it to show a small figure in the middle of the room, standing in a pool of blood. A twisted giggling sound is heard, and then as the figure raises a knife wielding arm and lets it fall, a meaty '''thunk' sound is heard. The arms rises and falls again. And again. And again.'' A groan is heard, and an arm weakly stretches out, and a pale face lifts itself up off the floor. It’s a man. Ben McKenzie. Teen Choice Awards host and actor. '' '''Ben: '''Please! Stop! It’s hurts! ''The figure lets out a maniacal howl and jumps on the chest of Ben and goes into a stabbing frenzy. Ben screams, and then falls silent. The small figure tilts it’s head back and lets out a maniacal laugh. Suddenly, the figure turns, and the light catches it’s face. It’s Gonzo from the Muppets. He lifts his blood stained knife, starts to giggle and charges the door. You see? A little push and an amusingly eccentric being turns into a homicidal maniac. But what is it that causes the fear to engulf us? Is it the form of the attacker? No, it's the crazy. Because deep inside everyone is a little voice that says, “I could do that! I could just SNAP and KILL EVERY MOTHER-!!!!” You know the voice. But reason forces it down. Tames the beast. But when we see it, in all it’s horrendous glory, it can be terrifying. That is just ONE form of evil however, and it does have a weakness. In the room, Gonzo gets closer to the door. His eyes bug out, and he yells louder, and raises the knife when suddenly – Nickelodeon Green slime drops on him. '' ''Gonzo slips and falls down. He looks confused, puzzled, lost, He looks up as a shadow steps from the doorway into the room. Gonzo snarls and lifts his knife and starts to get to his feet. He grabs his knife, but his mad laughter suddenly cuts off, as he looks into the eyes of his prey. Into the smirking, eyes of Wevv, who holds a gun. A sharp retort and Gozno flies backward, a gaping hole in his chest to lie in a crumpled heap. Insanity causes one to obsess on one thing. When that reality is shaken, it collapses. The little voice suddenly forgot what it was trying to say. Leaving it vulnerable. Wevv walks over to Ben, who weakly raises his hand. Wevv looks down on the fallen man. Then he calmly raises his gun, and '''BANG'! A problem is solved. Wevv walks out of the room, and circles his hand in the air. Flames spring to life.'' Crazy evil’s purpose is to simply exist. However, there is another kind of evil. The kind of evil that cannot die, and is never truly defeated. You see Ash, May I call you Ash? You’re evil. We know that. But you’re a lackey. I know what to expect from a lackey. Me? I have been called evil. Maybe I am. We’ll soon find out, eh? See you soon, you big, crazy, evil lug, you.